<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one by one by reglarirreglar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315185">one by one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reglarirreglar/pseuds/reglarirreglar'>reglarirreglar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - High School, Best Friends Huang Ren Jun &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Close Friends Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung, Introvert Park Jisung, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reglarirreglar/pseuds/reglarirreglar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chenle has a few too many drinks at donghyuck’s party and ends up face first in jisung’s book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one by one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was six in the afternoon on the first friday of summer break when jisung’s phone vibrating interrupted his reading. he exhaled heavily before setting the book he was currently invested in aside and picking up his phone. he had gotten a text from none other than jaemin, jisung’s best friend.<br/>
𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗲<br/>
jaemin: jisungggg!! donghyuck is having a party tonight. you coming?<br/>
jisung: sorry i’m busy tonight. maybe next time.<br/>
jaemin: reading your books is not considered busy. i’ll pick you up at 9. wear something sexy.<br/>
jisung didn’t bother fighting with jaemin. no matter how much he’d protest, he knew jaemin would still show up at his house. jisung decided he should start to get ready seeing he hadn’t moved from his bed, unless it was to eat, all day. he closed his book and set it on his nightstand before getting ready to shower. once he was done, jisung did his usual after shower routine which included things like brushing his teeth and blow-drying his hair. he walked into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed straight to his closet. wear something sexy.  jaemin’s word repeated in jisung’s mind while he searched for an outfit. ‘why do i need to look good? i’m only going to make jaemin happy.’ jisung said to himself. after twenty minutes of taking clothes off of hangers and trying to put shirts and pants together he finally found an outfit he liked. it consisted of a black button-up shirt, mostly made up of mesh, ripped skinny black jeans, and a pair of old school black high top vans. when looking in the mirror jisung started to feel self conscious. his mesh shirt revealed quite a lot of skin and his jeans were very torn up at the thighs. wear something sexy. once again jaemin’s words played through his head. jisung was taken away from his thoughts as he heard his doorbell ring and the door being slammed open and shut. he already knew it was his best friend so instead of rushing downstairs to meet his guest, he kept staring in the mirror. jaemin walked up the stairs and towards jisung’s room. jaemin noticed jisung playing with the sleeves of his shirt and struggling to pull the rips in his pants down in attempt to cover his thighs up. the older finally moved from his spot in the door way and snaked his arms around jisung’s waist. this was normal for them. jaemin was always trying to show jisung the love and appreciation he deserved. the younger let out a sigh before removing his friends arms from around him. “i didn’t think you’d actually listen to me when i said dress sexy” jaemin joked as he looked over jisung’s outfit for what felt like the hundredth time since he’d arrived. jisung could only let out a small laugh before telling jaemin he was going to fix his hair in the bathroom. after about 5 minutes of messing with his blonde locks, jisung finally decided his hair looked nice and exited the bathroom to find jaemin waiting outside of the door. “let’s go! the party is starting soon and i need to get a good place to park”. jaemin pouted at his best friend really wanting to leave for donghyuck’s party. “please stop whining! you know i hate it when you act like a baby. let me grab my phone and book and then we can leave.” before jisung could even try to walk past jaemin, he held up the book jisung had been reading earlier and his phone. “now lets go! renjun’s been blowing up my phone asking where i’m at.” in the blink of an eye, the younger was being drug down his staircase, quickly grabbing a random coat off of the rack and his house keys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>